It's Over Again
by giggles-in-july
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Harry und Draco hatten immer schon eine schwierige Beziehung, aber sind sie einfach zu verschieden, damit es funktionieren könnte?  H/D mit ein bisschen H/OC und R/Hr – OneShot


It's Over…Again

_**Autor:**_ LadyKatie

_**Übersetzer:**_ ShadowOfNight

_**Beta: **_Lin-Lin (von )

_**Inhalt:**_ Harry und Draco hatten immer schon eine schwierige Beziehung, aber sind sie einfach zu verschieden, damit es funktionieren könnte?

H/D mit ein bisschen H/OC und R/Hr – OneShot

_**Genre:**_ Romance

_**Rating:**_ ab 16 / M

_**Warnungen:**_ Slash (irgendwie offensichtlich, oder?), Sprache, sexuelle Situationen

_**Disclaimer: **_Diese Geschichte ist von LadyKatie geschrieben worden! Weder sie noch ich verdienen hiermit Geld!

_**Anmerkung:**_ Nein, ich habe diese Geschichte nicht wortwörtlich übersetzt! Das würde im Deutschen nämlich manchmal echt blöd klingen!

**It's Over…Again:**

„Harry, warte doch!" Draco keuchte, als er seinen Freund eingeholt hatte. Er war fast zwei Blöcke und über eine fünfspurige (befahrene!) Straße gelaufen, nur um zu ihm zu kommen. „Harry! Was ist los?"

„Du weißt verdammt gut, was los ist!"

„Nein, ich weiß es nicht, verdammt noch mal! Ich habe nichts gemacht."

Harry blieb abrupt stehen, wodurch Draco fast in ihn hineingelaufen wäre.

„Oh, hast du nicht? ‚Ein so gutaussehender Kerl wie du, ist alleine an einem Samstagabend?' Oder ‚Oh Roger, dieser Farbton steht dir ausgezeichnet.' Und du erzählst mir, du hättest _nicht_ schamlos mit ihm geflirtet?"

„Ich…"

„Du was? Du hast wohl nicht gedacht, dass ich es bemerken würde, wenn mein verdammter Freund sich so aufführt, als wäre er Single? Schon wieder! Es ist vorbei, Draco! Und dieses Mal meine ich es ernst. Ich werde dich nicht wieder zurücknehmen, damit du mit meinem Herzen spielen kannst so wie du es immer tust!" Er drehte sich um und begann wegzugehen.

„Harry, Stopp! Ich…ich flirte. Das habe ich schon immer gemacht. Aber ich habe dich _nie_ betrogen. Das muss doch irgendwas bedeuten. Du kannst nicht einfach von mir weggehen!"

„Und wieso nicht?"

„Weil du mich liebst."

Harry blieb erneut stehen, um Draco mit schmalen Augen anschauen zu können.

„Ach so?"

„Du nimmst mich immer zurück und ich nehme dich immer zurück."

„Und deswegen kann ich das diesmal nicht."

„Es bedeutet gar nichts. Ich flirte nur."

„Aber die anderen glauben, es bedeutet etwas. Sie glauben, dass du versuchst, sie abzuschleppen und ich möchte nicht, dass andere Männer das von meinem Freund denken. Wir sind offensichtlich zu verschieden. Wir kommen immer wieder zusammen, weil der Sex großartig ist, aber wir streiten die ganze Zeit. Das ist keine gute Beziehung. Und da gibt es keine Chance, dass du dich jemals auf mich festlegen wirst, wenn du andauernd mit allem anbandelst, das einen Penis hat. Ich meine es ernst, Draco. Wir müssen andere Leute sehen."

Es dauerte einige lange Momente bis Draco nickte und Harry ihn alleine auf dem Gehsteig zurückließ.

Wenn sie sich trennten, redeten die beiden zwei Tage nicht mehr miteinander – drei, wenn es ganz schlimm war. Dann würde der eine beim anderen an der Tür auftauchen. Manchmal betrunken. Manchmal auch einfach nur nach einer heißen Nummer suchend. Dabei vereinbarten sie aber immer, dass das nicht bedeutete, dass sie wieder zusammen seien. Es würde eben nur eine schnelle Nummer sein, der alten Zeiten wegen. Aber dann wird aus dem Quickie eine Massage… mit intensiven Vorspiel…und Spielzeugen… Und nachdem sie dann langsam und leidenschaftlich Liebe miteinander gemacht hatten, würden sie in den Armen des anderen einschlafen. Am nächsten Tag wäre es so, als hätte es ihre Trennung niemals gegeben und worüber sie auch immer gestritten hatten, wäre aus der Welt geschaffen worden.

Dieses Mal war es anders. Die ersten beiden Tage schmollte und masturbierte Draco so wie immer.

Am dritten Tag wurde Draco unruhig und rannte beinahe, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Aber es war nur eine Nachbarin, die ihn bat, auf ihre Katze aufzupassen, während sie im Urlaub ist.

Am vierten Tag begann er sich Sorgen zu machen. Vielleicht war Harry in irgendeinen schrecklichen Unfall verwickelt worden und _konnte_ nicht her kommen, um mit ihm zu schlafen. Und Weasley und Granger riefen ihn nicht an, weil sie Draco immer gehasst hatten. Aber falls der Junge-Der-Lebte verletzt wäre, würde es Schlagzeilen im Propheten geben, und deshalb widerstand Draco der Versuchung, nach ihm zu sehen.

Am fünften Tag war Draco einfach nur depressiv. Das war bis jetzt die längste Zeitspanne, in der er mit Harry nicht geschlafen hatte, seit dem Sieg über Voldemort. Er beschloss, zu seiner linken Hand zu wechseln, aufgrund des übermäßigen Schmerzes in seiner rechten.

Am sechsten Tag war er zu depressiv, um zu wichsen.

Am siebten Tag hatte Draco einen Durchbruch. Er begann einzusehen, dass es Harry mit der ganzen Trennungsgeschichte möglicherweise ernst war. Und das machte ihn wütend. Niemand machte einfach _Schluss_ mit Draco Malfoy. Er wollte seine Revanche. Er musste wieder zurück in seine Routine fallen. Und er musste definitiv aus dem Haus raus und vor allem musste er aufhören zu masturbieren.

Also machte Draco, was er am besten konnte: er zog sich an. Samstagnacht war immer seine und Harrys Nacht gewesen, um auszugehen. Keiner von beiden musste an Sonntagen arbeiten und deshalb war es ihnen frei zu tanzen, bis die Clubs zumachten und die ganze Nacht Sex zu haben. Nun, Draco war entschlossen beides zu tun. Er wollte allen zeigen, dass die Welt ohne Harry Potter sich nicht aufhörte zu drehen. Er würde weiterleben.

Der Club war gestopft voll mit großartigen Körpern von Männern und Frauen. Draco scannte den Raum wie ein Tiger, der seine Beute jagte. Er betrachtete seinen Ausleseprozess wie ein Wissenschaftler. Sollte er den schüchternen Typen an der Bar nehmen, der wahrscheinlich einen wunderbar festen Arsch hatte, aber wenig bis gar keine Erfahrung? Oder sollte er den Typen nehmen, der tanzte und aussah als wäre er in seine Hosen gegossen worden, während er sich an einem anderen Kerl rieb. Sicher, er wäre garantiert ein großartiger Sexpartner und dieser Zungenring zog Draco wirklich an, aber er wusste mit Bestimmtheit, dass der Mann ohne Frage unvorsichtig mit beinahe jedem in diesem Raum mindestens einmal rumgemacht hatte und eine kleine Sammlung von Infektionen hatte, mit denen sich Draco einfach nicht herumschlagen wollte. Er wog immer die Pros und Contras eines potentiellen Bettgefährten ab… bis er zu betrunken war um sich darum zu kümmern und mit der ersten Person nach Hause ging, die seinen Arsch anfasste.

Und dann passierte etwas, das effektiv seine Nacht ruinieren konnte. Granger betrat, kurz gefolgt von (oder eigentlich verschmolzen mit) Weasley den Club. Draco war gerade dabei, sich zu seinem Drink umzudrehen, als der wunderschönste Mann den Raum betrat, bei dem er je das Vergnügen hatte, seinen Blick auf ihn zu legen. Er war fesch und gebräunt und sein Haar sah so aus als hätte er gerade den besten Sex seines Lebens gehabt, aber seine Augen sagten aus, dass er mehr haben wollte. Und Draco brauchte einen Moment, um zu bemerken, dass dieser unglaublich sexy Mann auch sein Ex war, den er eigentlich zu vergessen versuchte. Noch ein Blick auf ihn verriet Draco, dass genannter Ex mehr Begleitung hatte als nur seine zwei (langweiligen) Schulfreunde. Er hielt Händchen mit einem großen, muskulösen brünetten Mann, der Draco bekannt vorkam. Sie grinsten und lachten, als ob er Harry schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Also lebte er weiter? Gut. Draco auch. Zurück zum Ausspähen. Da war ein durchschnittlich aussehender Blonder nahe an der Bar… gleich neben Harry, der Drinks bestellte. Nein! Er muss seine Gedanken bei der anstehenden Aufgabe lassen. Hmm…Wie wäre es mit dem großen Typen mit dem silbernen Schmuck, der einen Wodka-Orange trank? Harry hasste Wodka-Orange… Ihm konnte nicht geholfen werden. Jetzt, da Harry da war, konnte er an nichts anderes mehr denken. Sie waren im selben Club. Da war eine Chance, dass sie sich schließlich über den Weg laufen würden. Er könnte es auch gleich aus dem Weg schaffen. Harrys Toy-Boy war mit Wiesel am anderen Ende des Raumes und Harry war im Moment ziemlich alleine.

„Ich sehe, du hast also keine Zeit verschwendet mich zu ersetzen."

Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, als er plötzlich eine Stimme neben seinem Ohr hörte und wirbelte zu Draco herum.

„Ich denke nicht, dass dich das was angeht."

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Ich habe nur bemerkt, dass du diesmal einen anderen Typ hast. Groß, dunkelhaarig, gutaussehend."

Harry machte ein finsteres Gesicht. „Brad ist ein sehr netter Kerl…"

„Brad?" Und dann klickte es. „Brad Benford? Der Sohn vom Zaubereiminister?"

„Eifersüchtig?" Harry grinste; er sah sehr eingebildet aus, als er gegen der Bar lehnte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass er schwul ist. Weiß sein Vater das?"

„Natürlich weiß er das. Letztes Jahr gab es eine große Schlagzeile im Propheten."

„Also seid ihr beide…?"

„Du bist eifersüchtig!"

„Komm schon, Potter. Als ob ich keinen besseren kriegen könnte. Ich kann mir jeden nehmen, den ich will." Er schaute den sehr jungen, schüchternen Burschen an, der so tat, als ob er nicht zugehört hatte. „Hey, möchtest du tanzen?"

Der Junge sah ihn mit großen, ungläubigen Augen an, bevor er nickte und Draco begierig auf die Tanzfläche folgte. Harry verdrehte die Augen und ging dann zu seinem eigenen Date.

Je länger sie tanzten, desto öfter warf er Harry Seitenblicke zu, der sehr nah mit dem Sohn des Ministers tanzte. Draco tanzte noch näher, nur um ihn zu ärgern. Er bemerkte nicht, wie Harry ihn aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete und sich dann enger an Brad presste. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis beide ihre Partner praktisch sexuell missbrauchten. In diesem bestimmten Club lehnte man es zwar nicht ab, eng zu tanzen, aber was die zwei Tanzpaare taten, konnte man schon fast als ficken-mit-Kleidung bezeichnen und deshalb bekamen sie mehr als nur ein paar Blicke zugeworfen. Der stille Wettkampf endete damit, dass Brad Harry zuflüsterte, dass er jetzt einen Drink bräuchte und sie gingen zur Bar hinüber. Draco beobachtete die beiden genau und als Brad sich auf die Toilette entschuldigte, kam Bewegung in Draco.

„Hast du ihn schon gefickt?"

Harry zuckte nochmals zusammen, als Draco ihn von hinten ansprach, aber diesmal war es wegen der rauen, sexy klingenden Stimme und dem heißen Atem in seinem Nacken. Harry spürte, wie sein Schwanz sich gegen den Reißverschluss rieb und wie sein Herz in seiner Brust pumpte.

„Hast du ihn gefickt?", wiederholte Draco.

„Nein", brachte Harry mit Mühe hinaus.

„Gut. Du gehörst mir, Potter. Mir. Niemand sonst darf deinen festen Arsch haben. Niemand sonst darf deinen Namen schreien. Niemand sonst darf deinen Schwanz berühren."

Harry erholte sich gerade genug, dass er beleidigt wegen dieser Unterstellung sein konnte, dass er irgendwem in irgendeiner Art und Weise gehören würde.

„Verzieh dich, Malfoy. Ich habe dich sitzen gelassen, erinnerst du dich? Wenn ich ihn mit nach Hause nehmen und direkt in die Matratze ficken will, gibt es nichts, was du dagegen tun kannst."

Eine Spur von Verärgerung ging durch Dracos Gesicht bevor er Harry in einer besonders verruchten Weise anlächelte.

„Du willst mich noch."

„Wenn ich das täte, wäre ich sehr verärgert, wegen der Art und Weise wie du deinen Tanzpartner gerade belästigt hast. Aber du kannst ficken, wen immer du willst und ich auch. Nun, wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest…"

Harry drängte sich an Draco vorbei, um zu seinem Date, das gerade die Toiletten verließ, zu gehen. Brad schlang seine Arme um Harry und sie begannen sich langsam und tief zu küssen, während Draco vor Eifersucht brannte. Beide konnten dieses Spiel spielen.

Blitzschnell war Draco mit einem neuen Partner zurück auf der Tanzfläche. Er rieb sich so stark an ihm, dass es fast obszön war.

„Oh, man.", sagte Hermine und brachte Harry damit sich umzudrehen, damit er sehen konnte, was sie gemeint hatte. Er sah gerade hin, um zu sehen, dass Draco seine Zunge den anderen in den Hals schob. Harrys Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich, als sein Ex aufhörte ihn zu küssen und begann am Hals und Ohr des anderen zu saugen. Harry dachte, er müsste kotzen.

„Harry, geht es dir gut?", fragte Brad.

„Alles okay." Er drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um und lächelte gezwungen. „Er muss immer eine Szene machen."

Er versuchte seinen Abend zu genießen. Wirklich. Aber es schien so, als ob überall, wohin er sich drehte, er seinen Ex fummelnd, knutschend oder fast-bumsend sah. Er machte damit weiter, das Stechen der Eifersucht zu unterdrücken. Er würde nicht nachgeben. Er und Draco waren zu verschieden, um eine Beziehung führen zu können. Alles, was sie hatten, war Sex und Harry meinte, sie wären zu alt, um Sex als Basis einer Beziehung zu haben. Sie mussten sich Gedanken machen, sich niederzulassen und ein normales Leben zu führen. Als er versuchte, sich vorzustellen, normale Dinge mit Draco zu tun, wie zum Beispiel ein Haus kaufen und ein Abendessen mit Freunden veranstalten, wurde das immer entweder durch einen Streit oder Sex unterbrochen. Sicher, sie hatten ihre ruhigen Momente, aber eigentlich blieb es im Normalfall immer ziemlich heftig.

Gerade jetzt hatte er eine ziemlich heftige Erektion, aber er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Draco wenden. Dieser war im Rhythmus der Musik verloren und ignorierte den Rest des Raumes. Zu jeder anderen Zeit, wäre er bei dem Gedanken an verwuschelte Haare ausgeflippt, aber hier störte es ihn nicht, dass eine Strähne blondes Haar ihn in die Augen fiel. Der Mann war wunderschön und der Club war sein natürliches Element. Er war sorgenfrei und stand absolut unter Strom wegen der Aufmerksamkeit, die er wegen seinem Aussehen und seinen Bewegungen erhielt. Es gab keine Person in diesem Gebäude, die ihn (wenn auch nur kurz) anstarrte, wenn er den Raum betrat. Das war es, wann er wirklich glücklich war.

Je länger sie im Club blieben, desto mehr war Harry an der Bar anzufinden. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Drink und drehte sich um, um Draco zu beobachten. Dann noch ein Schluck. Er würde sicher bald völlig zu sein. Er blinzelte noch einmal zu ihm. Der Mann hatte eine Hand auf Dracos Arsch, während sie sich küssten und Harry fühlte sein Blut kochen. Seine Hand hielt das Glas fest in der Hand; versuchend, das Zittern zu unterdrücken. Bevor er es realisierte, begann er schon auf das tanzende Paar zuzugehen. Er sagte nichts und wartete auch nicht, dass sie ihn bemerkten. Er packte Dracos Schulter und zog ihn gewaltsam von seinem schlampenhaften Freund weg.

„Malfoy, du verdammtes Arschloch! Ich habe versucht, von dir loszukommen, aber du willst einfach nicht verschwinden!" Und, die Proteste von Dracos neuestem Opfers ignorierend, zog Harry Draco in einen brennend heißen Kuss. Als sie sich wieder trennten, war Draco mehr als ein bisschen betäubt, aber Harry hatte einen wütenden und finsteren Gesichtsausdruck. „Du wirst das eines Tages bereuen, aber es war nicht meine Schuld; schließlich habe ich versucht dich gehen zu lassen!"

„Wir werden es beide bereuen, wenn du mich jetzt nicht sofort mit nach Hause nimmst und mich fickst."

„Ich hasse es, wenn du recht hast."

Während sie den Club um sich herum aus ihren Gedanken verschwinden ließen, nahmen sie sich an den Händen und begannen Richtung Ausgang zu gehen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du dieses Mal versucht hast, mich zu ersetzen."

„Naja, ich hab mich von dir getrennt. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich dich betrogen hätte."

„Jah, aber ich habe mich niemals nach einem anderen Kerl umgeschaut, als ich mich von dir getrennt habe. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass wir nicht wieder zusammenkommen?"

„Ich weiß nicht… Ich habe wirklich nicht geglaubt, dass du mit mir zusammen bleiben willst, da du dich ja immer nach anderen Kerlen umgesehen hast."

„Kein anderer Typ kann dich jemals ersetzen. Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst, dass ich mich nicht einmal mehr selbst befriedigen konnte."

„Wirklich?" Harry lächelte, als ob das das Netteste war, das er jemals gehört hatte.

„Jah. Lass uns nie wieder so lange auseinander bleiben."

Harry verdrehte die Augen, lächelte aber liebevoll.

„Draco, du weißt immer, was du sagen musst, damit ich so ein warmes Gefühl im Bauch bekomme."

THE END

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und vielleicht lasst ihr ja noch ein Review da? *ganzliebguck*


End file.
